harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ann (DS)
About Ann Back in Mineral Town, Ann helps her father run the Inn. When she visits Forget-Me-Not Valley on Fridays she heads straight for Ruby's Inn as well. Ann will help out in the kitchen and then visit the waterfall area in the afternoons. Her birthday is Summer 17. You must have the GBA connection to FoMT or MFoMT. Remember! If you marry a girl from Mineral Town in Harvest Moon DS (Boy version only) the game will end. Likes and Dislikes Heart Events Black Heart Event » Inner Inn, lobby » 1:00 pm to 9:00 pm, Friday Walk into the Inn and Ann will come out from the kitchen. When she visits the Inn she can't help but try and lend a hand since it's natural to her. Ruby will then come out from the kitchen and ask Ann what she is doing. Ann has volunteered to help, even though Ruby wants her to just relax and be a guest. Ruby isn't sure that she needs the help, so tell her that Ann should help if she wants to. Ann also tries to convince her by telling her how she wants to study more about running and Inn. Ruby finally breaks down and allows Ann to help with her Inn as well. Purple Heart Event » Inner Inn, lobby » 9:00 pm to 12:00 am, Friday, rainy day Ann asks for a favor. She's suppose to go shopping for veggies but it's dark outside now. Ann asks if you will go with her. Tell her "of course" and the two of you will head out to do some shopping. You end up at Vesta's shop to buy vegetables. Vesta is glad that you came along with her, especially since such a cute girl had asked you and it's scarey outside! Back at the Inn, Ann is impressed that you can walk down such dark streets without any fear. She thanks you for accompanying her on her errand. Blue Heart Event » As you exit your farmhouse » 12:00 pm to 6:00 pm, Friday, sunny day As you leave your farmhouse Ann will be waiting outside. She says Kassey and Patrick have invited her over and she thought you might to come too. Tell her "I'll go with you" and the two of you head out. At the firework shop Kassey nags Ann for bringing another person with her. Patrick tells her it was just a joke, but the other brother begins to argue. They start bickering back and forth as to who is the better fireworks maker. Ann tells them to stop but neither one of them listen. She figures the two of you should leave. Back at your house, Ann apologizes for Kassey and Patrick's behavior. She didn't know the visit was going to turn out the way it did with the two brothers. If she hears about anything else she'll invite you again, and then she cheerfully takes her leave. Yellow Heart Event » Blue Bar » 5:00 pm to 8:00 pm, Friday You'll be greeted by Griffin and Muffy. Muffy teases you and asks if you came to see her, then has Griffin make you up a drink. Ann will then walk in to make a delivery. Griffin had ordered some food from Ruby and she's there to drop it off. Griffin heads to the back to eat his meal and leaves the store to Muffy, but not without a warning to not treat you to too many free drinks. Ann's interest is perked and she demands to know what you're doing here if you're not working. Muffy tries to back you up, but Ann begins to yell at her that your a busy guy. Muffy snipes back and asks why Ann is talking like she's your wife? Ann blushes a bit. It doesn't matter though because you're still busy, and she's taking you back with her! Muffy insists that you are staying there to relax with her. Tell the both of them that you will indeed "Leave", with Ann in tow. Back at your farm Ann apologizes for the fight with Muffy. She's glad that you decided to go back to your house with her. Ann wishes you well with your work and takes her leave. Category:Characters Category:Harvest Moon: DS Category:Harvest Moon: DS NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute